


132: “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [132]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Ethan is a smart boy, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: AUTHOR NOTE: Ethan is actually smart as shit but no one noticed because he was handsome. He knows it so he uses it to his advantage.





	132: “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Ethan is actually smart as shit but no one noticed because he was handsome. He knows it so he uses it to his advantage.

**132: “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”**

* * *

Gordo hears it first—the sounds of a key entering the door and turning from the main room. For the first few seconds his body doesn't react until the door is heard opening fully and someone tugging themselves laughing.

“Gordo! I'm home and I got tea to spill.” Miranda calls out. Gordo can hear the familiar sound of her backpack dropping and the toeing off of her boots before entering the kitchen.

"Get up!” Gordo hissed, all but shoving Ethan off his bed, startling the other awake before pushing him towards his closest. Ethan barely opens his mouth before Gordo is slapping his hand open it sending his boyfriend a begging look for silence.

"Gordo! Are you still sleeping?" Miranda calls out.

Gordo couldn't think as he abandoned Ethan grabbing up the blond's shoes and tank top shoving them into his chest before shoving him towards his private bathroom. "Hide in the bathtub."

"I thought you were going to tell her and Lizzie last night.” Ethan grunted as Gordo shoved harder on his bare chest.

Gordo whines softly, Miranda footsteps were edging closer by the second “I thought so too but Lizzie came home ranting about never finding a good man and Miranda joined it. I can't just drop this bomb on, their my best friends. I swear, I'll them both tonight but for now hide in the damn tub just until a couple minutes as I figure out how to sneak you out, okay?”

Ethan stopped once he stood in the bathroom doorway, "Last time David or I'm gonna reintroduce myself to them both tomorrow night."

"Fine!"

* * *

" --an I told her that she had me confused with someone else and now I'm apparently banned from Coffee World." Miranda finished.

Gordo nodded trying not to scream for the twelfth time as he finally reached the end of Miranda's story. He knew he had to find some way to kick Miranda open before Ethan decides he to make himself noticeable.

"Okay! Good story and all but I'm still kind of sleepy. You probably want to take a long deserved bubble bath after the day you had." Gordo announced standing up forcing Miranda to stand up too.

"Your right. I do deserve a bubble bath. Gordo your a genius."

Gordo nods watching Miranda exit and making sure to casually lean in his doorway until she disappears into her room at the far end of the hallway. He waits a couple more minutes for the sounds of running water to fill the apartment before slowly creeping back into his bedroom and firmly locking the door this time.

Rushing towards the bathroom Gordo gave Ethan his best smile as he opened to door to find his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the tub with a glare. “I'm sorry she never stops talking but look on the bright side we have at least an hour and a half before she done.” He mutters

"Next time you leave me in your bathroom for thirty minutes I'm going to walk around this whole apartment naked. Now walk me out the front door because I'm not climbing out the window."

"If we get caught I’m blaming you.” Gordo warned.

"Come on babe, they won't believe you."


End file.
